


promise we can stay like this

by Geny614



Series: a promise kept under the stars [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Flirty Bang Chan, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Pet Names, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Romance, Unrequited Crush, everyday i stray away from canon, hand holding, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geny614/pseuds/Geny614
Summary: chan calls hyunjin bambi. hyunjin likes it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: a promise kept under the stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	promise we can stay like this

**Author's Note:**

> part four of the series: you still don't need to read the other ones before it to understand--but it'd be neat if you did.

The evening was just like any other. Everyone had their respective duties to complete and or ignore. Hyunjin spent the better part of it in the dance practice room prepping for upcoming performances. They were in the end of the year rush of performances. Between award stages and special stages Hyunjin nearly couldn’t keep up with all the routines. He wouldn’t let himself fall back though. If it meant he had to spend the night going through each one until he had them down, then that’s what he would do.

“One more time,” he murmured to himself as he stared at the mirrored wall. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. He pushed it back behind his ears and waited for the song to start again.

Hm?

Minuets had gone by and the room was silent. Hyunjin frowned to himself and walked over to the speaker where he had connected his phone to play the tracks.

Hyunjin never noticed when the hours slipped from 10pm to 1am all he knew was the familiar ache of his muscles, his rapid heartbeat threatening to deafen his ears over the music and of course his labored breaths. He grabbed his phone and tried to unlock it, but the screen remained black. Hyunjin groaned his phone had died which meant he had been going at it for hours now.

Once he mentally acknowledged the pain from hours of dancing caught up to him. He felt the ache in his legs it spread from his upper thighs all the way to his pinky toe. _Whelp_ , he fell to the floor with a dull thud. The pain from his knees hitting the floor was miniscule to the burning of his muscles all over his body.

The floor felt so cool against his sweaty skin. Hyunjin would lay here forever if he could.

“Ouch” a voice echoed in the emptiness of the room. It popped the bubble of serenity Hyunjin held and brought him back to the real world. There was a soft pad of footsteps that came towards him. Hyunjin opened his eyes and saw the man who stole his breath away faster than dancing ever did or could.

“Careful there you need your knees Hyunjinnie” Chan’s hands ran through Hyunjin’s sweaty locks as he laughed light heartedly. Hyunjin whined and pulled away from Chan’s hand. At some point he lost his hat and hair tie. Now his hair fell over his face in a messy curtain of gold. He combed long fingers through it and pushed it back behind his ears.

“Hyung stop I feel so gross.”

Chan let out another laugh and then held his hand out for Hyunjin to grab onto and pull himself up.

Hyunjin grunted as he pulled himself back onto his feet. Chan staggered forward and while Hyunjin’s knees threaten to give in again—they bumped into each other—for a split second they just stared at each other as Chan leaned into Hyunjin’s chest—Hyunjin’s hands held onto his shoulder to keep himself up.

The moment lingered for just half a second longer but in Hyunjin’s eyes it was worth a small infinity. The moment was broken when Chan cleared his throat and said;

“Wow, you are super sweaty.” He grinned and he stepped back with a laugh. Hyunjin blinked out of his stupor and whined at his hyung while he swatted lightly with a limp arm. Chan’s giggled as he dodged Hyunjin’s long arms.

“C’mon lets get back to the dorm. You need a shower and bed.” Chan nudged Hyunjin. Chan didn’t give Hyunjin a chance to refuse. He grabbed Hyunjin’s bag and strapped it over his shoulder. Hyunjin sighed there was no fighting this. His thighs were ready to give in anyway there was no way he could’ve kept dancing. Not without hurting himself in the process. It was time to go home and get some rest.

“What about you? Calling it quits for the night?” He asked. It was rare for Chan to call it “early” from his work in the studio. Before 3am was early in Chan’s book. Though Chan gave him a pleasant enough smile—he saw the dark bags under Chan’s eyes, the redness in them gave it all away from hours of starring at a screen. Alongside that tiredness there was frustration. It was there in the subtle crease of his brows and how the corner of his mouth couldn’t hold onto a smile for longer than a second or two. Though he knew there wasn’t much in his bag—Chan’s shoulders were slumped in defeat.

_He looks so small._

_I want to hold him._

“I figured if I can’t get this beat right after all this time I should just get some sleep. Try again tomorrow with some fresh eyes. Maybe you can come by and listen to it. I’d like your input Hyunjin.” Chan’s smile barely held up again. Hyunjin saw the threads that just barely kept his hyung together. Normally he’d be so excited to listen to Chan’s demos, but he was worried about his hyung. Chan spoke so lightly but words felt heavy. The weight of disappointment could crush any of them but out of all of them Chan bared it the best. He was so good at masking all of it. It’d taken awhile for Hyunjin to learn how to read his hyung.

Now, he could decode Chan well enough he had thought it’d make things easier. It only hurt more to see his hyung’s pain with clearer eyes. He couldn’t pretend like it wasn’t there. He didn’t want to.

Yet, he knew Chan would prefer if he did.

“Sleep will do you good and then I’m sure that beat will be killer. I’ll be bouncing all over your studio and you’ll have to kick me out.” Hyunjin attempted to show off his excited bouncing but it just shot pain through his leg. He inhaled sharply and teetered into his hyung’s side. He clung tightly as he tried to brace himself against the pain. He didn’t want to let his hyung see—but Hyunjin wasn’t as good as hiding his pain. He winced and hissed as he leaned into Chan.

“Hey, take it easy. You’ve been dancing all night long. I think we can save any bouncing for another day okay?” Chan’s arm came around Hyunjin’s side and he propped him up. Chan’s expression changed so drastically. No longer was there just a tired boy next to Hyunjin. Now, he saw the man he called his leader. His hyung. Chan’s strong brows furrowed together in concern and full lips pulled into a frown. He felt Chan’s thick muscled arm keep him upright. It was the eyes does. They were sharp and vigilant. Nothing could go amiss under that gaze.

Hyunjin felt his heart leap into his throat and he choked out weakly before he waved his hand in front of himself.

“Hey, who are you looking at like that? Is this a drama? Its fine hyung it doesn’t even hurt I just jumped weird.” Hyunjin pulled himself away from Chan’s hold because if he looked into those eyes any longer—he didn’t know what he’d do. Behind his hands he saw Chan’s expression soften. The hard lines melted and he gave a airy chuckle.

“Oh, I don’t want to hear it from you little prince. Come, we can take the car home. I’ll call our manager. I don’t want you walking on those legs until you’ve gotten some rest bambi.” Chan pulled his phone out to call their manager. Hyunjin leaned against the wall and busied himself with literally anything else. He had to or else his internal meltdown may be a bit too obvious.

_Little prince. Whatever everyone calls me that._

_But._

_Bambi?_

Hyunjin hoped his cheeks were flushed from the excruciating dance practice and not because Chan had just called him stupid nickname.  
  


“Bambi?” he squawked. Chan lifted his head and his eyes looked up at Hyunjin. For a moment a smirk curled over those perfect full lips. Hyunjin felt his stomach flip. His knees wobbled even as he leaned his back against the wall.

“Yeah. You look like him right now. Big doe eyes and wobbly skinny legs.” Chan laughed and Hyunjin closed his eyes. His smile gained maybe just an ounce of strength from the joke but Hyunjin’s heart felt so full.

“I’m gonna get in the car without you hyung! You keep teasing me.” Hyunjin staggered out the door when he saw their van pull up. Chan let out a small yelp and reached for Hyunjin.

“Hey, slow down bambi.” He called out as Hyunjin stumbled over to the van. Chan’s hand came to his hip and propped him back up before slowly sliding to the small of his back. Hyunjin’s body froze. He felt the expanse of Chan’s large hand hold him by his hip—he’d squeeze Hyunjin’s hip right before he slide his hand to Hyunjin’s back and pressed it there. Hyunjin thought his heart was literally in his mouth. He knees just wanted to give out but he could barely move beyond Chan’s gently hand that guided him to the car. The heat from his palm felt as though it seared through his jacket and into his skin.

Imagine if he touched you there but without any clothes in the way.

Fuck.

Hyunjin’s eyes met their manager and the world snapped back into place.

His heart slid back down his chest and he felt it beat thunderously. Any thoughts he got rid of. Hyunjin had learned long ago it was better to have an empty head.

“Working late boys?” their manager asked after they climbed into the car. Chan would normally taken the passenger seat but manager hyung had some things piled on top of it. So, Chan climbed in after Hyunjin. Hyunjin collapsed onto the seat behind the drivers with a groan.

He pressed his forehead to the chilled window and sighed as he let it cool his overheated body. Hyunjin felt a drop of sweat slide down his back. Now, in the car the mustiness of clothes and hair was far too apparent, and he could not wait to get in the shower. He groaned at the thought of the hot water going down at his back and sore muscles.

“You good there Hyunie?” Chan’s voice was soft, and he moved closer so he could get a better look at Hyunjin. Hyunjin opened his eyes and realized just how close Chan had gotten—their faces only inches apart. Chan’s eyes looked at him so open, honest and concerned. His lips—his lips were so—Hyunjin’s eyes had flickered to them without his consent. He squeaked and closed his eyes again.

“Yeah! I’m just tired hyung.” He mumbled and turned his face away. Heat lightly brushed at his cheeks and colored them pink. He was glad it was late so the car was dark.

“Rest, I’ll wake you when we get to the dorm.” Chan murmured softly. Hyunjin didn’t have the strength to say anything back. There’s a chance that instead of words the sound of his heartbeat will be heard.

The sound of his heartbeat is to Chan’s name and he just can’t let that be heard.

_It’d change everything._

And yet Hyunjin felt this selfish tug inside his chest. It’s awaken the moment Chan’s arm came around him. Chan fed the greedy little monster in him with every touch. Now, it ached in him to feel the heat of Chan’s skin to his. He didn’t know when this little monster came to be—it’d felt like it’d always been there slowly growing.

He wanted his hyung to be close.

Close. Close enough that he could feel the shape of his muscles against himself. Close enough he could smell his cologne and worn in hoodie. Close enough that he could just—

Hyunjin just wanted to touch his hyung.

_This is fine. This won’t change anything._

Hyunjin’s hand moved between their thighs. It brushed against Chan’s lightly. Chan glanced at it and then at Hyunjin who had been doing a poor job of pretending to sleep. Chan smiled to himself and slowly let his fingers curl in between Hyunjin’s fingers.

Chan squeezed Hyunjin’s hand.

“Sleep bambi.”

Hyunjin shouldn’t like that nickname but he did.

He liked anything Chan called him. It made him feel so pretty and special under his hyung’s gaze. He knew Chan had been teasing and yet there always such a softness to it. Affection so clearly there you’d have to willingly choose not to see it—feel it.

Hyunjin felt it and squeezed Chan’s hand back.

If they could stay just like this Hyunjin would be fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> they should just kiss already right?


End file.
